Unova: A New Frontier
by Lucy of Light
Summary: Lucy, the girl who recently defeated Lance is moving on to Unova in part of a destiny predetermined by Lugia. What if she doesn't want this? With the help of the Heroes of Ideal and Truth, can she find out what is the correct path to travel on. Slight Ferriswheelshipping, probably more in later chapters. Please review! Rated T in case for later on.


_Unova: A New Frontier_

I sighed as I twirled my dark blonde hair while staring at my TV screen. The words "Game Over" taunted me. I turned off my GameCube in disgust and decided to lie down on the ground. I had been playing "Super Smash Brothers: Melee" with my pokemon that _did_ have the capability of playing a video game. (As in, fingers) Blaze laughed, finding it amusing that I rage quit on "Very Easy" All Star Mode.

Since I had become the Johto Champion, I had just sat around doing pretty much nothing, just like before I had started my adventure. My Typhlosion, Blaze, sat down next to me, bored as well. Since we had known each other so long, we were rarely seen apart and he actually had never been in his pokeball except for when I had to take him to the Pokemon Center.

"Azu-Azumarill!" my shiny Azumarill, Easter, whined. The fact that she was shiny was pure coincidence. I was traveling through Route 42 and found an injured, green, Marill. I had never seen this type of pokemon before, so I had assumed it was a normal Marill. I caught her and healed her. Since then, I have raised her to be a very strong member of my team.

Easter wanted to go outside, so I followed her, and Blaze tagged along. To my horror, I saw a certain red headed boy taunting my Lugia! I mean our house is small, so it's not like I can keep him there, so he watches over New Bark Town and is never disturbed. I don't like keeping pokemon in pokeballs, so it was basically my only option.

Lugia let out a great howl that almost shattered my eardrums. Water shot out of Route 25 and Suicune came in riding the wave. Celebi flew out of the kitchen window to see what was going on.

She gave Lugia an angry look and started ranting; probably about how he ruined the cookies she was baking with my mother. The time travel pokemon loved to cook, and luckily, so did my mother.

Suicune let out a howl. Lugia sent me a telepathic message.

_This boy insulted my honor and place in rank as a legend. He must suffer our wrath! Your wrath! Battle him!_

"No problem Lugia." I said, trying to sound confident. I had lost to Silver a couple of times and my lack of training could lead to big upset. I glanced at Blaze. He and Easter were longing for a good battle.

Lugia flew to my side. _No sense in lying. I can feel your uncertainty. Suicune will side with you in this battle. _

The first pokemon I sent out was Blaze as he hurried in front of me. Silver huffed and sent out his Weavile.

"Poor choice…" I thought. Silver was usually on top of type advantages! Was he _letting _me win?

"Weavile, Scratch." He commanded.

The Weavile dashed forward past Blaze and left bloody scratches on my face. I screamed bloody murder.

"I'll _kill _you for this Silver! I'll _kill_ you!" I screamed. I had a bad temper. I ran towards him but was stopped by Lugia interfering. _Get on my back. Get your mother. We are leaving._ I dashed to the house and grabbed my mother. I dragged her to Lugia and gathered all my pokemon together.

He arose into the air, and I watched in horror as the whole region of Johto began to flood, everyone I had ever known, battled, and made friends with was gone. This wasn't what I wanted. What about the wild pokemon? Would they suffer?

"Lugia," I whispered. "Did you take it too far?"

_Johto deserved it. A new civilization will arise in a few thousand years._

I shook my head. They didn't deserve it! They were innocent people. Easter gave me a hug and so did Blaze and Celebi. After a while I drifted asleep.

When I woke up, I found myself in a cave. Lugia set us down in an unfamiliar place. It looked like the ruins of a great castle. My mother stayed on the bird.

_I will take your mother to Asperita City. You need to begin anew. I hope we meet some other day Lucy. Farewell._

My three companions and I went to explore the grand castle. Everything was crushed and demolished. I went up the stairs until I saw a great room with a long hallway. Two people stood at the end of it. One was a boy with tea green hair and the other, a brunette girl. I carefully approached them.

"Hello, Hero of Soul. I am the Hero of Truth, White. This is more than just chance that Lugia dropped you off here." The brunette spoke.

"I am the Hero of Ideals, N. Greetings. I have the unique ability to communicate with pokemon." the green haired boy smiled.

"I am the Hero of Soul, Lucy." I said nervously. "These are my friends, Blaze, Easter, and Celebi."

"Your pokemon love you very much. Blaze loves you because you are best friends and you have treated him well since his infancy. Easter loves you because you helped her in her time of need and transformed her from the weakest Marill to the strongest Azumarill. Celebi has chosen you as her best friend for she trusts Lugia's judgment very well and believes you are a strong and loving trainer." N noted aloud.

"You are about to have a great destiny unfold Lucy." White whispered. "The two of us will be here to help you every step of the way. Are you prepared?"

Even though my mind disagreed, I responded with a nod. I wasn't ready for this. I just wanted to be back in New Bark Town.

I didn't want to be a hero. I wanted to be a trainer. This was all Professor Elm's fault… No…it was mine. I accepted the chance to go with the Kimono Girls to awaken Lugia.

I brought this upon myself.

_**A/N: How was it? I thought it was pretty good! I would like input, so please review! I have had HUGE writers block lately and this has really helped me! "Lucy" is supposed to be me, so if she seems to "Sue-ish" PLEASE tell me! If so, I'll probably edit it and change the character to either Lyra or Crystal. (Which would make it more canon anyway) Since it is the first chapter, not much development has gone on, but it will.**_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
